


[Dirty_Business]

by Fragilister



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordi likes keeping his jobs clean, but sometimes it's not an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Dirty_Business]

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure how to tag this or what this is, enjoy the Jordi surprise!  
> And yeah... Not sure which rating is appropriate, T or M. Let me know if I should change it or not.  
> Love you guys!

Human life was always so fascinating to Jordi Chin. Maybe it wasn't quite expected that it would be like that, after all he spent quite a lot of his time taking the gift of it away from people... but maybe that was exactly what excited him the most. The desperation in their eyes when they realize what's coming, the surprise of some who didn't know until it was too late, or even the odd calm of those who knew for a long time that he'd appear sooner or later to squeeze the last breath out of them; it was all fascinating, he thought as he watched John Mason crawl across the quite spacy room wearing just some underwear and a t-shirt stained with beer.

This man was definitely one of those who didn't expect him to come in through the balcony that night or any night at all. Chin's client even bothered explaining why he bought his services to end the life of Mason in particular, and Jordi listened. Not that he bothered to remember, though. Now that the man hissed and groaned because of the pain in his legs that the fixer broke with the help of an ash rake that he found right next to the fireplace, Chin decided that he didn't look just weak and stupid as he thought earlier. No, the sight was closer to _pathetic_.  
He sighed and took a few steps towards Mason, looking down at him in the dimly lit room and squinting his eyes when the man's hand reached forwards to grasp his trouser leg.

"Let me guess, you'll beg me to let you go?" Chin asked quietly, and the man on the floor whimpered something unintelligibly. Chin huffed through his nose and pursed his lips, looking away from his victim. "Look, we have two options here. You go lie down in the bag and I'll be quick, or you stay here and I'll take my time," he said and breathed out, before yanking his leg out of the man's grip. After a split second of hesitation, he lifted his leg a little and stomped on Mason's hand, hearing a loud cracking noise together with a slightly wet sound and a pained yelp when he repeated the action a second time.  
He tossed the ash rake onto the floor next to his target, seeing that the loud clang made the man jump up and soon curl up into a ball, as he held onto his now broken hand and wrist, sobbing and hissing audibly. Chin crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the room, as his eyes fell on the body bag that John Mason was desperately trying to crawl away from. Of course, it wouldn't change anything if he got in the bag or not. It was a game, and Jordi was going to win either way.

"Look, man, I'm thinking about your wife and kids here. It'll be much less of a mess if you get int he bag first, and _then_ I'll slice your throat. You don't wanna be a bother, do you? Do you?" the fixer talked in a slightly bored tone as he walked around the man, kicking one of his legs pretty lightly, but thanks to the fact that his bones were broken and his knees bruised, still painfully enough to earn a loud gasp, as if someone punched the air out of Mason's lungs. "No, of course you don't wanna be a bother, you're such a _good_ family man... Somehow I'm suspecting that you're sleeping around quite a bit though, no wonder, I've seen photos of your wife..." Chin suddenly crouched down in front of the other man and he reached out to grab his hair, yanking his head up with his hand covered with a black leather glove. "...though looking at your mug, I wouldn't say you can get any prettier women. I'd rather advice you to keep what you have... if you still had time for it," he murmured, before pushing his face against the floor.

"P-please... I didn't do-..."

_Crack._

Jordi interrupted him by sighing and lifting up Mason's head by his hair again before he roughly beat it against the floor. Just the side of it, just a little, just to inflict some pain but not enough to make him bleed. After all, he didn't want a lot of mess. Not this time.

"I thought you'd have something better to say, maybe something like 'oh sure, I'll hop right into the bag if you stop beating me', or at least something sounding more like 'I still have some decency and won't plead like an obnoxious pussy', but no, you guys always have to make it hard," Chin ranted before letting go of Mason's hair and standing up again. "You know what, I'll move the bag closer and we'll talk about it again."

He cracked his fingers as he walked towards the bag, making Mason jump up and sob quietly with every crack that reached his ears. Jordi grinned to himself and bent down to grab the body bag by one of the corners of it. He pulled it slowly towards the other man who again tried to crawl away when he heard the shuffling sound of plastic being dragged on a wooden floor; the sound that before he maybe associated with other things, but that now only made him think about his death which was getting closer every passing second.

"Can you see your life flashing before your eyes or something like that? Dunno, heard someone once tell me that that might happen," Jordi said lazily and kicked the bag even closer to the man when he straightened up. "Anyway, hurry up and stop wasting my time," he suddenly hissed much less patiently. He sighed and lifted his leg again, this time kicking the man in the ribs.

"Stop! Please... please let me-" Mason whimpered, but another kick to his side made air leave his lungs in a muffled puff, followed by a loud groan. Jordi snorted and pointed at the black bag the moment Mason looked up to him, opening his mouth but not letting out any more sounds.

"It's open. Waiting for you," Chin said, nudging his side with his shoe, causing even more pain to his bruised ribs. "You just gotta roll over. Be a good boy now," he tried to encourage him... but maybe 'encouraging' wasn't a good word here. That's how _Jordi_ would call it. The truth was that he was playing with him, that's what an honest person would say: he was playing with him like a cat would play with its prey. "Be brave for me now. You don't want me to pick out my knife, do you?"

"No. No, don't..." Mason grunted and moaned again when Chin put his foot on his ribs and leaned forwards to put most of his weight on him. Mason couldn't breathe, both because of the pain and the pressure, and he tried to reach up to the man's leg with his healthy hand to push it away, not very effectively.

"What, not a big fan of knives? How about broken ribs? Wanna hear them crack?" Chin chuckled, pressing his foot harder to him, the man's gasps and pained, breathless groans sounding like music to his ears. It was amazing how people never considered the dangers of living in an expensive, soundproof apartment, he thought, moving his foot a bit further up and hearing Mason nearly scream when he found a particularly painful spot to kick another time. "Yeah I heard that hurts," Chin sighed, smiling faintly to himself and taking a step back.

One of Mason's legs was bent in an angle that didn't look natural at all, same about his hand; both turning a nice shade of red. Chin looked around and picked up the ash rake again at which Mason tried to curl up and turn away from him.

"Don't... Don't hit me," he let out shakily when Chin took a few steps towards him, dragging the tool against the floor and making it scratch it. He covered his face when he saw in the corner of his eye that Chin lifted the ash rake above him. "No! No, please stop..."

"Will you get in the bag?"

"N-no... No I--" Mason's words got interrupted with his own sharp scream when metal of the ash rake hit his side, hard enough to puncture it. Chin wriggled it around a bit in the wound and grinned widely when Mason started twisting his body, trying to get the two small tines on the sides of the rake out to stop tearing his flesh.

"And now you're bleeding. I told you that it'll be more messy if you don't listen to me," he said calmly and twisted the tool a little, making the man wriggle and groan louder. He was choking on his own saliva, and Chin just looked at him. A smile was present on his face, visible everywhere but not in his dark eyes. "Want me to slash deeper?

"No!" Mason sobbed and gulped.

Chin snorted.

"No? Get in the bag then. I'm asking you the last time."

"I'll... get in the bag," Mason whimpered. Chin let go of the rake and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, finally," he laughed, as the man started slowly trying to roll over to the bag. He has given up, Chin could see that. So weak. In the very beginning, Jordi thought that maybe he could withstand some more and let him have his fun, but it didn't seem like it. He usually didn't like making a mess unless it was a client's explicit wish as it was this time. In normal circumstances, faking a suicide was always much, much easier, but his client wanted to make Mason suffer in his last moments... whatever the reason for that was. The exact request was to let him suffocate a bit in the bag and then throw him out through the window... but Jordi wouldn't exactly listen to it this time. The apartment was just on the third floor, there was still a possibility that Mason would live through the fall and that would make things difficult, he decided. 

Chin went around the man's body, poking his face with the tip of his shoe. Mason's now ripped t-shirt was slowly turning red, and Chin just watched him move over to the bag, slowly and anxiously. Of course he was anxious, Chin thought, how could he not be? He snorted hearing as Mason was trying to take shallow, short breaths; the only ones that maybe wouldn't make his ribs feel as if they were being stabbed by dozens of knives at the same time.

"Tell me, Mason... How do you feel about traveling by air?" Chin asked, slowly moving towards the balcony where he came from. He uncovered the curtains and opened the glass door, letting some of the chilly night air in. Silence and some audible, ragged breathing answered him, as Mason was trying to process the question, or maybe understand where it even came from. "No, never mind, don't strain yourself. It's not like it matters if you like it or not," Chin sighed, looking out over the city. "Anyway, nice weather for a flight. Such a shame you won't see anything."


End file.
